Alison Irwin
|nickname= |Season2=All-Stars (US) |Place2=14th |Votes2=8 |Alliances2= |Loyalties2=Danielle Reyes Diane Henry Nakomis Dedmon |HOHs2=0 |Nominations2=1 (Week 1) |Vetos2= 0 |Days2=11 |OtherPrizes2= |Currently=Evicted |Season=4 (US) |Place=2nd |Votes=0 |Votestowin=1 |Alliances=Elite Eight Girl Power |Loyalties=Jun Song |HOHs=2 (Weeks 4 & 10) |Nominations= 3 (Weeks 3, 8 & 9) |Vetos=2 (Weeks 8 & 9 (Diamond)) |Days=82 |OtherPrizes= |Currently1=Runner-Up |birthdate = |hometown = Meadville, PA|occupation = Retail Sales Manager|Currently2 = Evicted}} Alison Irwin was the runner-up of Big Brother 4 and later appeared in Big Brother All-Stars. On Big Brother 4, she was known for flirting with and manipulating several of the male houseguests and being a member of the Elite Eight alliance. When the Elite Eight crumbled, she formed an all-girls alliance with fellow houseguests Jun Song and Erika Landin known as Girl Power. Alison won the final HoH and decided to take Jun with her to final 2. The jurors were extremely disappointed with the final 2 and decided to vote for Jun over Alison, deeming her as the 'lesser of two evils,' thus making Alison the runner-up. Her ex-boyfriend was also in the house, as part of the X-Factor twist. During this season, she became the first houseguest in Big Brother history never to become nominated on eviction night. In fact, all three times the Power of Veto became used, it was to take Allison off the block. On Big Brother All Stars, she was among the 14 out of 20 contestants chosen to go back into the house. In the first week, Alison, along with Danielle became part of a plan to make sure Jase disagreed with Janelle's nominations to make sure the two HoHs were automatically nominated together. It later backfired when Jase told Janelle about their plan, leading to both Alison and Danielle becoming nominated for eviction. When she did not win the PoV, Mike and Will campaigned for Alison, feeling that she would be a better ally to go after the Sovereign Six as opposed to Danielle. However, she was evicted by an 8 to 2 vote, becoming the first houseguest evicted. Alison later reappeared on Big Brother All-Stars as a part of the Big Brother Seance. Biography Alison Irwin (born August 7, 1980, in Pennsylvania) was a 22-year-old retail sales manager from Meadville, Pennsylvania. Player History - Big Brother 4 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother All Stars Competition History Voting History Post Big Brother * In 2004, Alison and her Boyfriend, Donny competed on The Amazing Race 5. They won the first leg (due to two other teams making a mistake), but they were the second team eliminated, placing tenth.http://amazingrace.fandom.com/wiki/Alison_%26_Donny * After Big Brother, Alison had since married and had a daughter.http://friebr01.blogspot.com/2013/07/big-brother-where-are-they-now.html Trivia * Alison is the first female in Big Brother history to be vetoed, as well as the first player ever to veto oneself. * Alison is the first female to use the Power of Veto. * Alison is the first female houseguest to be vetoed by another houseguest. * Alison became the first female houseguest to win the Power of Veto twice. * Alison became the first female houseguest to win the Power of Veto twice in a row. * She is the first houseguest in Big Brother history to win multiple HOHs and POVs in a single season. * Out of all houseguests in Big Brother 4, Alison won the most competitions, which is 4 (2 HoH's & 2 PoV's). * Alison became the first houseguest in the [[Big Brother U.S. (franchise)|''Big Brother (US)]] to make it to the Final Two without being a nominee on eviction night. She was followed by Drew Daniel and Ricky Williams. Counting [[Big Brother Canada (franchise)|''Big Brother Canada]], this list also includes Jon Pardy and Kevin Martin. * She is the only female to win HoH multiple times in Big Brother 4. * She is the only female to win PoV multiple times in Big Brother 4. * Alison is the only person from seasons 4, 5 or 6 to be chosen by production to be in ''Big Brother All-Stars''. Everyone else from those seasons who made the cast were voted in by America. * In her first season, the three times the Power of Veto was used were on Alison. * Alison is the first houseguest to win the PoV competition before nominations become made. It would happen again in ''Big Brother 14'', when Ian became the PoV holder before Frank made his nominations, as a consequence of Frank opening Pandora's Box. * Alison became the first of 17 to compete on another CBS reality show aside from Big Brother, competing in The Amazing Race. She was followed by Jordan Lloyd, Jeff Schroeder, Rachel Reilly, Brendon Villegas, Hayden Moss, Caleb Reynolds, Jeff Weldon, Jackie Ibarra, Cody Nickson, Jessica Graf, Janelle Pierzina, Britney Haynes, Elissa Slater, Nicole Franzel, Victor Arroyo and Winston Hines. * Alison was the first houseguest to be evicted as a returning player. Reference Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 4 (US) Contestants Category:Runner-Ups Category:Season 7 (US) Contestants Category:14th Place Category:Season 7 (US) Possible Contestants